Dreams to Reality Web Series Timeline
In this section, a comprehensive timeline of the Dreams to Reality web series is collected, and updated as the wiki is updated from one episode to the next. As of August 18, 2010, the timeline is complete through episode 2 of the web series. 1999 (DtRW #1-2) October (DtRW #2) *Michael Bennett stated that he had known Jeannette Learner for seven months on May 24, 2000. October 30, 1999 (DtRW #1) *At the Eagle Creek Boardwalk, Josh Poncek and Nicole Halloway stood side-by-side, unaware that Melinda Flint was nearby, watching them as the two began to kiss. *A crying Melinda Flint arrives at Jarrid Harlen's doorstep and tells him that she just walked in on Josh Poncek and Nicole Halloway in bed together. October 31, 1999 (DtRW #1) *Nicole Halloway's 14th birthday. *Jarrid Harlen breaks up with Nicole Halloway, despite her claims that Melinda Flint lied to him about her having sex with Josh Poncek, because the betrayal of her going on a date with Josh while she was dating him was too much for Jarrid to overlook. *Nicole Halloway arrives at Melinda Flint's house to confront her about telling Jarrid Harlen that she walked in on her and Josh Poncek having sex. Melinda claims it was her birthday present to Nicole for trying to ruin her life by dating Josh. *During a Halloween party, Nicole Halloway takes off her witch mask, claiming it was too hot and planning to put it back on later. After Nicole walked away from the mask, Melinda Flint picked up the mask, planning to make this the last night of Nicole's life and began brushing super glue on the inside lining of the mask. *Josh Poncek and Melinda Flint break up after Melinda's machinations are brought to his attention, and he begins dating Nicole Halloway immediately afterward. 2000 (DtRW #1-2) May (DtRW #1-2) Wednesday, May 24, 2000 (DtRW #1-2) 12:30 P.M. (DtRW #1) *Seventh class period at Eagle Creek Junior High School begins *Michael Bennett is surprised when Rocky Fronset returns his notebook with a note written on the back of it from a secret admirer (Becky Jansen) asking him to the upcoming school dance, and Rocky refuses to tell him who wrote it. *Josh Poncek tells Michael Bennett and Rachel McCarey about a confrontation with Travis Sirlon the night before. *Nicole Halloway defends her claim that she and Josh Poncek did not have sex on their first date to Jarrid Harlen. *Melinda Flint threatens to tell Josh Poncek that she saw Nicole Halloway trying to win Jarrid Harlen back. *Brandon Danber tells Mark Shane and Ashley Chamberlain that he is attending the school dance on Friday (May 26, 2000) with Lisa Walker because his first choice, Danielle Grayson, wants to go with Michael Bennett. *Danielle Grayson plans to ask Michael Bennett to the dance after this class, while David Richards warns her to be careful because Rachel McCarey also has a crush on Michael Bennett. 1:15 P.M. (DtRW #1) *Danielle Grayson asks David Richards to find out whether or not Michael Bennett has asked Rachel McCarey to the dance during their eighth-period study hall together, and David reluctantly agrees to. Danielle disrupts class when the excitedly thanks David and has to apologize to the teacher, Ms. Warner. *Rachel McCarey wonders whether Michael Bennett has a crush on her because he seems unconcerned with the identity of his supposed secret admirer. *Michael Bennett catches Rocky Fronset watching him and worries that Rocky may suspect that he has a crush on Rachel McCarey after he was eavesdropping on Rachel speak with Jamie Blonner during class. *Nicole Halloway and Melinda Flint get into a physical altercation during their seventh-period science class in Mrs. Jackson's room after Melinda calls Nicole a slut. Mrs. Jackson sends Nicole and Melinda to the principal's office, but on the way up the stairs to the office, Melinda attacks Nicole and pushes Nicole down the stairs, knocking her unconscious. *During a baseball game outside during physical education class, Brandon Danber hits a line drive directly back at Mark Shane, striking him in the chest and briefly knocking him unconscious 1:20 P.M. (DtRW #1) *Seventh period classes end at Eagle Creek Junior High School. *Danielle Grayson is the first to locate Nicole Halloway unconscious at the base of the staircase. She is soon joined by Jack Brock, Jarrid Harlen, Mandy Marin, Josh Poncek, and Lisa Walker, among others, in the hallway as they try to revive Nicole and a teacher calls 911 for help. *Mark Shane regains consciousness and feels generally okay. *Melinda Flint tells the Eagle Creek Junior High School principal, Rose Manning, that Nicole Halloway attacked her and that she had pushed Nicole down the stairs to get her off of her. *Brandon Danber arrives in the office to place a call to 911 for Mark Shane and learns that Nicole Halloway had been pushed down the stairs. *Brandon Danber confronts Melinda Flint about pushing Nicole Halloway down the stairs, and Melinda freely admits that she did it and is proud of herself for doing so. 1:25 P.M. (DtRW #1) *Eighth-period classes begin at Eagle Creek Junior High School. *Rocky Fronset confronts Michael Bennett about having feelings for Rachel McCarey. *Rachel McCarey tells Jamie Blonner that she has a crush on Michael Bennett, and Jamie encourages Rachel to ask Michael to the dance.\ 1:35 P.M. (DtRW #1) *Michael Bennett claims that he likes a new girl to the school with brown hair and brown eyes, accurately describing Danielle Grayson, causing David Richards to believe Michael actually has a crush on Danielle. *Two ambulances arrive in front of Eagle Creek Junior High School--one for Mark Shane and one for Nicole Halloway. *Speculation about whether Melinda Flint pushed Nicole Halloway down the stairs begins among those students who found Nicole first. 1:45 P.M. (DtRW #1) *Announcement made over the Eagle Creek Junior High School public address system that students from Mr. Long's seventh-period physical education classes should be allowed to enter their eighth period classes late without penalty. *A man wearing a skull mask, black trenchcoat, and black pants arrives outside Eagle Creek Junior High School armed with a large, metallic hook *Nicole Halloway is wheeled out to her ambulance, where she regains consciousness and tries to call out to Josh Poncek about Melinda being responsible for pushing her down the stairs, but he does not her her. *Mark Shane is wheeled into his ambulance, telling Ashley Chamberlain that he'll be fine. *Josh Poncek and Danielle Grayson swap stories about Nicole Halloway and Mark Shane with Ashley Chamberlain before Brandon Danber arrives and tells them that Melinda Flint admitted to him that she pushed Nicole down the stairs. *Rose Manning suspends Melinda Flint for the remainder of the school year, though makes provisions for Melinda to take her final exams in her office on June 12 and June 13. 1:55 P.M. (DtRW #1) *Michael Bennett asks Rachel McCarey to the school dance on Friday, and she happily accepts, while Rocky Fronset wonders why they are so chummy all of a sudden. *Jack Brock, Jarrid Harlen, and Mandy Marin tell Dustin Finley about what happened to Nicole Halloway. *Josh Poncek confronts Melinda Flint about pushing Nicole Halloway down the stairs, but Rose Manning returns to her office and puts a stop to the confrontation, and denies his request to leave school early to go to the hospital to check on Nicole before sending him back to class. *The man in the skull mask holds his hook up to the photograph of Nicole Halloway in a threatening manner. 2:20 P.M. (DtRW #2) *Eighth-period classes end at Eagle Creek Junior High School, ending the school day. *Michael Bennett tells Rachel McCarey that Rocky Fronset's refusal to tell him who his secret admirer is led directly to him deciding to ask Rachel to the dance on Friday. *Jack Brock, Jarrid Harlen, and Dustin Finley tell Michael Bennett, Rocky Fronset, and Rachel McCarey about what happened to Mark Shane and Nicole Halloway. *Michael Bennett and Rachel McCarey make plans to ride to the hospital with Jarrid Harlen and his mother. *Brandon Danber continues to feel responsibile for hospitalizing Mark Shane despite Ashley Chamberlain's assurance that it wasn't his fault. *David Richards tells Danielle Grayson that he believes that Michael Bennett acctually has a crush on her, not Rachel McCarey. *Josh Poncek confronts Melinda Flint at the top of a secluded staircase at school. Josh drags Melinda over to the top of the staircase and demands to know why he should do the same thing to her that she did to Nicole. 2:25 P.M. (DtRW #2) *Michael Bennett gets permission from his father, Vic Bennett, to go with Jarrid Harlen to the hospital and makes arrangements for Vic to pick him up at the hospital at 5:10 P.M. *Rocky Fronset confronts Michael Bennett about what is going on between him and Rachel McCarey. Michael tells him that he asked Rachel to the dance because he refused to tell him who his secret admirer is. Rocky realizes that he made a mistake by not telling Michael who his secret admirer is, and worries that Becky Jansen will not like this at all. *Mandy Marin tells David Richards about Mark Shane and Nicole Halloway, and David realizes that Josh Poncek would confront Melinda Flint and has Mandy come with him to stop Josh from doing something he'll regret later. *Melinda Flint pleads for Josh Poncek to let her go, fearing that she could be killed, but Josh tells her that she didn't care about that when she pushed Nicole Halloway down the stairs. *David Richards and Mandy Marin stop Josh Poncek from pushing Melinda Flint down the stairs, who immediately believes that Josh wouldn't have actually done it. 2:30 P.M. (DtRW #2) *Skullface shoots a crossbow at Jarrid Harlen, Jack Brock, Dustin Finley, and Rachel McCarey, with a note attached to an arrow, which hits and sticks into the passenger side door of Karen Harlen's Pontiac Grand Am, frightening everyone involved. The note is written to Jarrid in what appears to be blood, telling him that Nicole Halloway is dead and that he would be next if he got in his way. Michael Bennett would arrive at the scene in time to read the note as well. *Danielle Grayson tells Brandon Danber and Ashley Chamberlain that David Richards told her that Michael Bennett has a crush on her, and Ashley suggests that Danielle look for Michael at the hospital, as he'd surely go to the hospital to check on Nicole Halloway and Mark Shane once he found out what happened to them. *David Richards takes Josh Poncek away from Melinda Flint to cool him down, while Mandy Marin is slapped by Melinda following a brief confrontation in which Mandy tells Melinda that it was her own fault that Josh dumped her after she told Jarrid Harlen that she saw Josh having sex with Nicole Halloway. *Josh Poncek begins claiming that he never intended to push Melinda Flint down the stairs and was only attempting to scare her, despite clearly meaning to do just as threatened during his confrontation with her. 2:34 P.M. (DtRW #2) *A voice message purported to be from Melinda Flint's father is left on the answering machine in Elaine and Melinda Flint's house. The caller speaks with an electronically-distorted voice, claiming that it is Melinda's father, that he is coming for her, and that they can get rid of "that pest Nicole forever." 2:55 P.M. (DtRW #2) *Nicole Halloway is visited by Josh Poncek, David Richards, and Travis Richards in her hospital room at Portage General Memorial Hospital in Ravenna, Ohio. 3:00 P.M. (DtRW #2) *Dr. Steve Galan tells Brandon Danber and Ashley Chamberlain that Mark Shane suffered a contusion to two ribs when the baseball struck him, but is going to be released from the hospital today and will have to take it easy for a few days. *David Richards tells Travis Sirlon about Josh Poncek nearly pushing Melinda Flint down a flight of stairs at school. *Mandy Marin arrives at the hospital and tells David Richards, Travis Sirlon, and Josh Poncek that Melinda Flint slapped her and threatened to push her down a flight of stairs as well. *Michael Bennett, Jarrid Harlen, Jack Brock, Dustin Finley, and Rachel McCarey arrive at the hospital and tell Josh Poncek, David Richards, Travis Sirlon, and Mandy Marin about the threatening note shot at them. *Speculation as to whether there may be a dangerous psychopath walking the streets of Eagle Creek begins. 3:10 P.M. (DtRW #2) *Nicole Halloway awakens from a quick nap, having remembered that Melinda Flint pushed her down a flight of stairs, causing her injuries. She sees Skullface looking in at her through the window of her hospital room, holding a large hook and pointing at her. Nicole's screams draw Michael Bennett and Josh Poncek to her room, but by the time they arrive, the masked man has since left. Josh and Michael, meanwhile, privately worry about the connection between Nicole seeing Skullface and the note that Jarrid got claiming that Nicole was already dead. They decide to call the police later in the day about the issue. *Dr. Galan takes Brandon and Ashley to see Mark Shane in his hospital room, where Mark forgives Brandon for causing him to be hospitalized. *Danielle Grayson arrives at the hospital, and Rachel McCarey happily tells her that Michael Bennett asked her to the dance. *Danielle Grayson is upset that Michael Bennett has a crush on Rachel McCarey and not her. 3:15 P.M. (DtRW #2) *Danielle Grayson confronts David Richards after learning that Michael Bennett asked Rachel McCarey to the dance on Friday, but believes David when he says that Michael claimed to like a new girl in the school with brown hair and brown eyes even though the description is completely erroneous when it comes to Rachel McCarey. *Danielle Grayson leaves to cry alone, but is soon comforted by Brandon Danber. *Melinda Flint arrives at home and hears the odd message on her answering machine. *Rocky Fronset arrives at the hospital and is filled in about Nicole Halloway's condition and Jarrid Harlen's threatening note from Skullface. *Jarrid Harlen calls Melinda Flint to confront her about the threatening note shot at him by a crossbow earlier, but Melinda plays him the message from the person claiming to be her father, revealing that she does not know who her father is but plans to confront her mother about it rather than call the police. *Skullface begins pouring gasoline on a pile of wood in the backyard of a house in Eagle Creek (therefore being a separate person than the Skullface seen at the hospital in Ravenna, ten miles away, just five minutes prior). 3:20 P.M. (DtRW #2) *Jarrid Harlen tells Rocky Fronset, Jack Brock, Mandy Marin, Dustin Finley, and Rachel McCarey about his phone call to Melinda Flint. *Elaine Flint arrives home, and Melinda Flint tells her that she was suspended for the rest of the school year for pushing Nicole Halloway down the stairs before playing Elaine the message from her father and demanding an explanation. *Michael Bennett and Josh Poncek tell Nicole Halloway about Josh's confrontation with Melinda Flint at school at the top of the stairs. *While Skullface lights the wood pile on fire in Eagle Creek and looks at a photograph of Nicole Halloway, Michael Bennett has a disturbing vision of Nicole collapsing into his arms and decaying very rapidly into a skeleton as Skullface tosses the photograph of Nicole onto the fire. Category:Timeline